André's Horrible Girl
André's Horrible Girl is an episode of Victorious. It aired on February 18th, 2012. It was the 5th episode in Season 3 and the 38th episode overall. Plot André has been wearing lots of fancy new clothes lately, and when his friends ask about it they are introduced to André's new girlfriend Hope Quincy. Hope is very conceited and controlling and has been dictating what André wears. After meeting Tori, Beck and Robbie, she invites Tori to spend lunch with her and André. At the sushi place, Tori gets a bigger taste of Hope's bad attitude and sees how that attitude affects André, who says Hope will "kill him" if he doesn't get her order right and acts very nervous about her. The gang, Tori in particular, feel that André's new girlfriend is bossy and worries about what he has to do to please her. Later, on the day of Hope's birthday party, André shows up at Tori's house very upset and morally conflicted. He admits to Tori that he doesn't really want to date Hope. The only reason André hasn't broken up with her yet is because her dad is Shawn Quincy, an influential music producer, and he wants him to hear some of his songs. Tori urges André to do the right thing and break up with Hope before Hope's birthday party at Nozu, where he will be singing for her dad. He does, but Hope, afraid of being embarassed in front of her guests, still wants him to sing at the party. Hope then has a tantrum because she wanted spicy tuna. André and Tori perform the song Countdown and Shawn Quincy seems to like it. An earthquake forms, damaging the restaurant, and an item falls on Hope's head when she tries to save her birthday presents, making her lose consciousnesses. Instead of going to the hospital with Hope, Shawn stays with Tori and Andre to hear Countdown again. Subplot Because Jade has no one to hang out with due to her and Beck's break-up, she invites herself to join Cat, who is dog-sitting for her mom's wealthy boss. She makes Cat think that them spending time together was her idea, and posts on TheSlap that she has a date to make Beck jealous. However, while there, Jade starts touching a lot of things, such as a human skull and Elvis Presley's signed guitar that the owner has hanging from the ceiling. The hanging fixtures on the guitar abruptly, snap after Jade messes with it, breaking the instrument into two pieces and also shattering a window. Cat then calls Robbie to come over and and fix it and he brings Beck with him. They call a window repair company,and the guitar and window are fixed. Robbie then goes to check out the antique human skull Jade was looking at earlier. Jade tells him to put it back and they fight over the it, but the skull ends up falling out of their hands and breaking the glass coffee table. Moreover, the guitar falls from the celing again. Cat begins to cry, thinking they will get in a lot of trouble, and the boss of Cat's mom rings the bell, asking to come in since he forgot his key. Cat, still sad and worried, responds with a "Kay-kay" and pushes the button which opens the door. Suddenly an earthquake occurs and more things break. The boss comes in and asks if everyone is alright, thinking that all the damage is caused by the earthquake, and is glad that Coober (the puppy) is fine. Cat is about to tell him to the truth, but Jade, Robbie and Beck subtly convince her not to. Second subplot Trina overhears André and Tori talking about Hope's dad and demands them to take her to the party. Tori tells her no, but Trina shows up anyway. She attempts to sing to Shawn Quincy, but is dragged away by security. As she is being dragged away, she tells Tori to help her, but Tori claims that she's never seen Trina before in her life. While Tori and André are singing, Trina uses them as a distraction to steal a waitress's clothes and attempts to sing to Shawn again, but Mrs. Lee calls security, and Trina is dragged away again. After the earthquake, Trina comes in as Tori and André start singing again and starts dancing. Shawn sees her, but let's her be. Trivia *This is the 1st time André's name has been used in the title of an episode. *As of this episode, Tori, André, Beck, Robbie, Jade, Cat, Rex, Trina, and Sikowitz have all had their names used in an episode title. *This is the 2nd time André has had a girlfriend on screen, and Tori gets involved. However, he has mentioned quite a few other girlfriends. *This is the third episode with a dog in it, the others being Jade Dumps Beck and Wi-Fi in the Sky. *The voice control feature on Robbie's PearPhone is a parody of Siri, indicating that Robbie is one of the many people with the PearPhone XT. *Tori asks Mrs. Lee if she is Chinese or Japanese. This might be a reference to a King of the Hill episode. *Mrs. Lee's statement that she will eventually getting her revenge may imply that she will be appearing in upcoming episodes. *This episode contains references to Wok Star *Mrs. Lee says her restaurant 'mysteriously caught fire', but the way she said it implies that she created the fire herself, making her an arsonist and insurance fraudster. *The glass table that the skull smashed was a special "breakaway" table designed to smash safely. *We now know that Robbie needs or has a thing for adult diapers. *This episode follows the official breakup of Beck and Jade in The Worst Couple. *This is the third time that Trina has tried to get the attention of a big star by unnecessary means (the others being The Wood and The Diddly-Bops). *This is the first Tandré duet of season 3. *This is the first Season 3 episode not to feature a regular minor character (Sinjin, Sikowitz, or Lane). *'Ending tagline:' "I've always wanted to see a boozay" ''- Robbie Goofs *The earthquake destroyed everything except the newly repaired window (in Cat's mom's boss' home) and the musical instruments at Hope's party and the musical equipment, which is unrealistic. Nevertheless, Andre and Tori were still able to perform. *When the lamp explodes, Jade covers her face and looks away. However in the wide shot - after the lamp exploded- she starts to uncover her face. But when there is a close up on her and Robbie, she is just starting to uncover her face again. *Cat's mom's boss thinks all the damage that was done happened because of the earthquake, but the antique skull was taken from his bedroom and the ladder was still by the guitar, providing evidence that the kids touched his stuff. However, he was too worried about the kids and his dog to notice. *For someone who lives in California, Jade demonstrates poor earthquake safety. Covering her face with a pillow isn't that much protection if, say, the ceiling were to cave in. Hope too, was worse as she did not even take cover (although she was fixated on her birthday presents). Running Gags *Robbie's pants being unzipped. (about 3 or 4 times) *Trina trying to talk to Shawn Quincy. (2/3 times) *Hope saying "Shut up!" (2 times) Reception Many reviews for this episode were very mixed. The majority of the reviews were half and half, negative about the main plot and positive about the subplot, because the main one was too rushed and overused. Quotes '''Beck:' Pretty girl. Robbie: And generous! Tori: Yeah, she seems really nice. André: Thanks. (He walks away.) Cat: Jade seems really mean, but don't worry she is. Tori: Do you want some mashed potatoes? André: No I do not want... (After reconsidering) Give me the bowl! Beck: ''(to window repair person)'' Thanks for fixing the window. Cat: Yeah, and we didn't even notice your lack of hair! Robbie: ''(talking into the PearPhone) I need a window repair company in Beverly Hills. '''Pearphone:' Checking for... adult diapers. Robbie: No no no, that was my last search! Tori: Raise your hand if you hate her! (Tori, Robbie, and Beck raise their hands) Beck: '''I do. '''Robbie: Ding! Rex: Ehh! Cat: We're hanging out together! (Cat reaches out to hug Jade) Jade: NO! Hope: So I'll pick you up for lunch, we'll go grab some sush. Andre: '''Absolush. '''Beck, Tori and Robbie: Ew, no, no. Hope: Do any of you want to come with us? Rex: I don't. Beck: Uh, Robbie and I have a thing...At a place. Robbie: We have a thing at a place?? Beck: ...Shut up.... André: I don't know, I'm actually not quite feeling this scarf with this shirt. Hope: When I gave you that scarf you said you loved it. Were you lying?! Andre: No, baby. Baby, I love it. Just let me put it back around my neck. Yeah, that's the thing. Hope: See, it looks nice. Beck: Like a pretty leash. Gallery Click [[Gallery:André's Horrible Girl|'here']]. References TV Guide Listing http://www.mtv.com/news/article s/1678387/victorious-leon-thomas-victoria-justice-adele-bruno-mars.jhtml Promo thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px 305 305 305 305 305 Category:Episodes about Tandre Category:Episodes with Songs